Energy
Energy is a resource used to fuel the basic abilities (ultimates are free of cost) of certain champions in place of mana. It is represented by a yellow bar instead of blue. Since energy regenerates much faster than mana, energy champions are not at the risk of depleting their resource over time. However, due to the maximum amount of energy being capped at 200 with no growth per level, their ability combos can deplete energy in an important situation and leave them unable to cast spells for a few crucial seconds while their energy regenerates (unlike mana champions, whose mana pools increase, nullifying this problem as the game goes on). To aid this, they all have abilities that can refund a small amount of energy under particular conditions, if the actions are executed properly. Unlike mana, the maximum energy of a champion cannot be increased with items; however, energy regen can be increased with Ichor of Illumination, available only on Twisted Treeline. Maximum energy can be enhanced with certain runes, and energy regeneration can be increased with certain runes and the buff. Basics * The base maximum for energy is set to 200. ** You can increase this value by up to 36 additional energy by using flat runes, and 42 through scaling. * The base energy regeneration is 10 energy regenerated every second (50 per 5s), effectively requiring 20 seconds to regenerate the entire energy pool. ** In Dominion, the base energy regeneration is set to 12 per second (60 per 5s), effectively requiring seconds to regenerate the entire energy pool. ** You can regenerate another energy per second ( per 5s) at level 18 by using runes. ** The blue buff increases the energy regeneration by of your maximum energy per second, plus 5 flat per second. This means that it will additionally regenerate from 6 energy per second (with the default 200 energy) to energy per second (with 242 energy from runes). ** Ichor of Illumination increases the energy regeneration by of your maximum energy per second plus 3 per second. This means that it will additionally regenerate from energy per second (with the default 200 energy) to energy per second (with 242 energy from runes). Champions All Ninjas in the game use energy. is the only non-ninja champion to use energy. * * * * * Ways to restore energy A champion's energy can be restored in several ways: * Energy regeneration (See below section) * Returning to the spawning pool, which restores a percentage of your maximum energy per second. * Using abilities which restore energy like: ** and or a basic attack ** and ** ** and ** Energy Runes Runes are the only way to increase energy regeneration besides the buff and . Runes are also the only way to increase maximum energy. There are two different types of runes that affect energy: * Runes that increase max energy. * Runes that increase energy regeneration. In particular, 3 Greater Quintessences of Energy and 9 Greater Glyphs of Scaling Energy will grant the most possible max energy at level 18, giving more energy, while 3 Greater Quintessences of Energy Regeneration and 9 Greater Seals of Scaling Energy Regeneration will grant the most possible energy regeneration at level 18 ( more energy regenerated per 5 seconds). Also note that energy runes are only available as Tier 3 runes, are quite expensive, and they currently only affect a small number of champions. cs:Energy de:Energie es:Energía fr:Énergie pl:Energia zh:能量 Category:Gameplay elements